Good Liar
by hathr
Summary: Sasuke pembohong ulung, yang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Good Liar

* * *

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalmu. Kau hanya seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa kupanggil dengan sebutan teman, tetapi kedua mataku selalu mengikuti ke mana pun kau pergi tanpa sadar, karena iri dengan ekspresi di wajahmu yang tidak pernah terlihat kecewa, tidak pernah terlihat terluka."

Sasuke mengenggam erat lengan Sakura, sebelum menarik tubuh ramping di hadapannya mengikuti tempo musik waltz yang mengalun lembut di dalam ballroom bertema putih.

"Aku masih saat ingat kau tersenyum padaku untuk yang pertama kali. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membedakan jika itu nyata, atau fantasi saat kau mengulangnya lagi, dan lagi," ujar Sasuke, menatap lembut ke arah netra emerald, yang kini menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Aku juga tahu kau sering menatapku malu-malu, dan memalingkan wajahmu tepat saat aku menoleh ke arahmu," ada jeda sesaat, "kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku juga menatapmu dengan cara yang sama."

"Benarkah?" sahut Sakura, tidak percaya.

"Aku mendorongmu pergi berulang kali. Kau selalu kembali. Menyangkal keinginan hatiku, dan mengatakan tidak mungkin, tapi kau tidak pernah membiarkan tembok itu menghalagi," ujar Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu sudah sewajarnya?" kata Sakura, menaikkan sebelah alis.

" _Berikan hatimu, air mata yang kau tahan, dan rasa sakit yang kau rasa_. Kau tahu? Aku benci kalimat menuntut yang terucap dari bibirmu itu," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana jika kuberitahu aku ingin kau hanya, dan selalu mencintaiku selama sisa hidupmu? Meskipun akan ada kemarahan yang tidak kau inginkan, kata-kata tajam yang membuatmu terluka, keputusan tidak bijaksana yang membuatmu kecewa, tindakan diluar dugaan yang membuatmu khawatir, kebohongan yang kuceritakan untuk menguji kepercayaanmu padaku, dan banyak kesalahan tidak termaafkan yang akan kubawa ke arahmu."

"Sasuke kau terdengar sangat egois," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya,jika kuberikan kunci untuk membuka hati, pikiran, jiwa, dan duniaku? Apa kau siap menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan pria sepertiku, sampai maut memisahkan, hanya untuk bisa bersatu kembali di surga?" Sasuke memerhatikan wajah Sakura. "Itu pertanyaan yang kuharap bisa membuatmu pergi karena takut, tetapi jawaban yang kau berikan tetaplah sama."

Sakura diam, balik memerhatikan. Membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum, membuka suara.

"Kau mengatakannya tanpa ragu sedikit pun, 'Dalam kehidupan akan ada perjuangan, argumen, dan tantangan yang harus dihadapi, tapi tidak peduli apa, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang, nanti, dan selamanya'. Jawaban terbodoh yang pernah kudengar, tetapi mampu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi, dan lagi," ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga kelopak matanya menutup. Mengangguk, sebelum menepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali, lalu menoleh ke belakang, memerhatikan sosok pirang dibalut jas hitam yang melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Bagus, sebentar lagi Naruto datang. Ingat, jangan membuatnya kecewa, kau pasti bisa Sasuke!" bisiknya pelan, saat melangkah pergi ke arah gerombolan wanita di dekat pintu.

"Huh? Bukankah itu Sakura? Apa yang dia lakukan, berdansa denganmu saat aku sibuk dipaksa minum di sana?"

Sasuke melirik si pirang yang kini mengecupnya lembut tepat di bibir sebelum menarik salah satu tangannya untuk digenggam, dan tangan yang lain untuk dikalungkan pada leher. Jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu senti saat berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke pelan, berbohong.

"Uh, tapi tadi kalian terlihat sangat serius. Apa benar tidak a—"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke cepat, berbohong.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" selidik Naruto. Sebelah alisnya naik, menatap Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mau menatap kedua matanya.

"Uh ..., itu," ada jeda sesaat, "Tidak. Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke lagi, masih berbohong.

"Tsk. Apa kau punya kata, selain 'tidak'?" tanya Naruto mengernyit, kesal.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke datar. Setelah itu hanya bisa diam, meskipun dalam hatinya merutuk kasar, karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Usahanya berlatih sia-sia. Sasuke benci kejujuran menakutkan yang masih saja memaksanya untuk menggunakan topeng pembohong ulung di hadapan seseorang yang dia cintai, meskipun itu di malam pernikahan mereka.

.

 _End_


End file.
